Movin!
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [IchigoxRukia] 'Rukia followed Ichigo in silence, eyes staring at his broad back and following the movement of his shoulders.' A fanfiction inspired in anime ending Movin! :: note: not a songfic


**Disclaimer: **All **Bleach** characters belong to Kubo Tite; the song "_Movin'!_" by Takacha.  
**IMPORTANT!** This is _not_ a songfic, merely a fic inspired by the animated sequence of the eight ending.  
**Author's Notes:** Because, OMG, "_Movin'!_" is so freakin' IchiRuki and nobody can deny it! xD I just keep playing it and replaying it and I love this new ending more and more. The drawings are so pretty:D Ah, the part with Ichigo sprawled on the floor sleeping while Rukia reads manga is too cute; and their expressions at the very beginning too! I can't say how much I love the scene with Ishida, he's gorgeous! And Orihime looks very pretty with her hat and sundress, and Chad looks nice and… Chad-ish xP AND, as to why I wrote this: I felt so much went on between Ichigo and Rukia so I wanted to make up what could have happened in those breaks where we left them and saw the others. Writing it was more difficult than you think since I'm basing the events on the ending video and 1:30 minutes isn't too long, you know. And then I had to go back and look at it so nothing I wrote messed up with the sequence or the way the characters looked. But it was still very fun and I'm glad with the result, so I hope you all like it. And now, after my very long author's notes, I'll leave you to read and review! See you soon!

---

**Movin'!  
**August 8th, 2006

_---_

_by hikari yuuko_

_---_

Rukia followed Ichigo in silence, eyes staring at his broad back and following the movement of his shoulders. There were a good two meters of distance from each other, but she didn't care. Ichigo could go much faster than he was going with his long legs; it had been enough for her that he was trying not to get to far ahead from her. For someone she considered generally insensitive, he was being plenty thoughtful. He turned his head to his right, eyes trailing the fence beside them that they had to walk around in order to get to the place of their meeting.

The boy had managed to get a couple of inches taller during the summer, reminding her of the annoying fact about their significant height difference, and he'd gotten more muscles with the training but she could only see those forming in his arms. He was growing up into an adult, but his face didn't make him look any older. He was still boyish and cocky and could muster the boldest of smirks and glares.

From her position behind him, she could tell he began humming something very absently as he stuck his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. He probably didn't notice he was doing so, but today was a lazy day, so she wouldn't pester him about his awful singing skills. In a way, she was thankful for it. Other than his soft melody or the _'tap, tap, tap' _sound of their shoes against the pavement, they were surrounded by complete silence. Though occasionally, a bird would fly by chirping its song.

For a moment, a split second at the most, she felt his eyes on her. Maybe he was looking back at her through the corner of his eyes, but she never got around finding out as she chose to ignore the weird tickling sensation in her stomach and look past his shoulder instead. But if she had, she would have seen him smirking as he took a glance at her.

Ichigo stopped suddenly and if it hadn't been for the walking space between them, she would have surely collided against him. He turned slightly to his left and gazed down at Rukia, an unusually calm expression stressed over his features and no dark frown evident in place; granted, his brows were still furrowed together but it was more of a gesture purely out of habit than something that could be considered a frown. It struck her how the simple expression made him look younger and happier than he appeared to be.

Rukia stared back at him perplexedly, raven curls brushing against her cheeks as the breeze ruffled her hair. "Ichigo…?" she wondered out loud. She was trying to understand what tricks the crazy boy had come up with now.

But Ichigo had turned away and began running over to the fence. Awestruck and mouth slightly agape, she watched him as he jumped over the fence like it was something he did every day. Her hands clenched together against her thumping chest and her brows were furrowed with surprise.

Ichigo was flying…

Yes, it was almost as if he was flying in the air for a few seconds. Bright orange hair glistened against the sun rays, windswept by the current and making it look messier than before. He was crouching in the air seemingly lighter than a feather, his shirt rustled by the breeze too. And the wacko was smiling! Then, his jump had ended as abruptly as it'd begun and he'd crossed the fence.

It took her a few moments to finally register what had been going on. "Hey… Ichigo…"

"Hn," he acknowledged her, as he turned around after dusting off his jeans. He looked at her over the other side of the fence. Rukia was giving him a pointed look.

"Just how am I going to get over there?" she asked sweetly, though her eyebrow was already twitching. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the dusty ground with her newly bought shoes and her hands were resting on her hips.

Ichigo looked at her weirdly and shrugged. To him the answer was quite simple. "I jumped."

"Oh, a genius, aren't you?" Her brow was arching up.

"Feh," he scoffed and thrust his hands into his pockets, "Just jump, dammit," he muttered, feeling flustered. It was something easy, he thought, not like she hadn't done something like that before. Heck, she ran over the rooftops and jumped from one to another. What was so troublesome about a damn fence?

"And say again,_ dearest_ Ichigo," he heard her again, "how do you expect me to do it with a dress on? Come on, Ichigo!" she argued, pointing down at the embroidered ends of the skirt.

Ichigo glared at her but, as he looked at her up and down, it seemed he got her point. He didn't want to see any underwear in the near future. Last time had been an accident (damn, it wasn't his fault Rukia had chosen to change her clothes in_ his _room! And she didn't lock the door! And couldn't she do it in the girls' bedroom or the bathroom?) and it hadn't been pretty. That day he couldn't come up for a reasonable excuse for Karin when she found him bleeding and bruised in the floor of his room.

"Alright, alright," he said, admitting he had been defeated, and he heard her huff in annoyance. He took his hands out of his pocket as he walked a few steps back. "I get it, blasted woman. Hang on."

He was back to her side and scooping her up in his arms like she was a child before Rukia could even blink, a hand snaked around her torso and the other gathered her legs and pushed them together against the left side of his chest. Reacting out of instinct, she grabbed whatever piece of fabric and clung onto him. "WAAH! Put me down. Ichigo, you moron, what the hell are you planning to do? Stop this at once! I swear that I…" she cut herself as she felt the wind playing with her hair.

Ichigo was running at the fence at full speed, and then without any notice he was jumping one more time, holding her securely against him. Given other circumstances she might have complained about the hair that she'd spent ten extra minutes combing in the morning and that was now a complete mess, or about the blue dress which Yuzu had ironed for her that was getting extra wrinkles. But now the only thing she could do was screaming.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

She would have also worried about her dress riding up and grabbed the ruffled skirt and kept it on place if it weren't for the fact that both of her hands were busy gripping his purple t-shirt so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She pressed her head hard against his chest, closing shut her eyes. It was one thing riding on his back, as weird as it sounded, and another one being carried. She felt so small in his arms that she was pretty sure she'd slip out of his grasp.

"Afraid of heights?" Rukia thought she heard him murmur against her black hair; and she swore she could make out the amusement in his voice and imagine the smug look in his face. It was enough to make her forget about her sudden fear and make her look up at him. He was grinning smugly, but not looking at her. She was about to retort something back when she realized they were already on the other side of the fence.

He helped her to her feet and stepped away. She smoothed down her clothes while frowning, unaware that she'd just breathed a sigh of relief. "You could have said you were going to do _that,_" she muttered, then pouted for an added effect.

When she raised her eyes up to look at him, she found that Ichigo was still grinning slyly at her. Actually, he'd been grinning quite a bit today. Or maybe it just was that _she_ had been under the weather since morning.

He shrugged as if it was nothing, but there was no way to erase the smug look plastered on his face. "Come on," he motioned her to follow him after raking a hand through his messy orange hair.

Rukia stared at his retreating back and hesitated, her eyes focused on his spiky hair. She began walking, although she halted on her steps just as soon as she did. "Ichigo, I don't know if I should go," she said, looking away. Her eyes were fixed on a sign with the inscription '_Fun & Easy_.' She half-smirked at the irony. This wasn't fun or easy at all… she just wanted to run away.

"The hell are you talkin' about now?" Ichigo scrunched up his nose, confusion in his eyes. But then, upon recognizing the faraway look on her pale face, he shook his head and sighed in frustration. "Ah, that _'I don't belong here'_ bullshit again, eh? Ya know, Rukia, stop thinkin' those stupid things and let's get movin'."

After a moment, Rukia didn't move and he frowned seriously for the first time that day. It barely took him a few strides to stand just in front of her. "Earlier, weren't you reading that stuff to be 'up-to-date' or somethin'? And didn't you _make_ _me_ buy you that other magazine or whatever about festivals and holidays?" He asked, looking down at her intently as an annoyed expression stretched over his face.

At this, Rukia's head jerked up hastily; doing that any faster would have had her head spinning for sure. "What? You were awake?" she exclaimed, eyes wide. Then she glared accusingly. "So when I was asking you about that huge mechanical monster in the picture you were just ignoring me and not really asleep! You were pretending! Dammit! You made me look like a fool talking to the air, bastard."

The fifteen-year-old huffed arrogantly, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he tilted his chin up and arms crossed over his chest. "What if I was? That's beside the point…" he quickly avoided her question and Rukia's eyes widened a little bit further. (Ichigo did not know how to tell her he just didn't want to go all over the explanation of the Ferris wheel, anyway...).

The indignant girl felt herself wanting to snap at him, tiny fists clenched at her sides. But his dark amber orbs were focused on her once again and he continued his speech before she could deliver any remark. "The thing is… you were very eager to go and now you're bailing out. It's the first time we're all going together, _you _haven't gone at all. 'Sides, Inoue specifically said she wanted to watch the fireworks with her friend Kuchiki-san, didn't she?" he said seriously, "Are you coming now or not?"

"Why are you so insistent anyway?" she muttered, so softly she didn't think he would hear him.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and eyed her. "I wanna get there soon. I'm hungry, after all." He smirked when she gave him a dumbfounded look. Then, he reached out for her hand. "Let's go. Chad, Ishida, and Inoue are already waiting for us." And wordlessly turned around, pulling her by the hand.

Rukia's feet almost moved on her own and she found herself following Ichigo absentmindedly, her small fingers clasped loosely around his calloused ones. "Yeah…"

He held onto her hand until Chad and the others were on sight. None of their friends ever really knew part of the reason why _they _were smiling.


End file.
